Sentimento Fantasma
by Jessy-chan e Let-chan
Summary: REPOSTADA!Titulo: Será que mesmo a vendo, ele poderia tela?
1. O fantasma que me encanta

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha não me pertence, e sim a tia Rumiko, mas vcs verão eu irei um dia conseguir ter InuYasha pra mim. Certo isso foi um momento de loucura minha...não percebam.."

**Resumo: **Será que mesmo a vendo, ele poderia te-la?

**Capitulo 1: **O fantasma que me encanta.

**Espero que gostem dessa fic... boa leitura **

Ali estava ele novamente a observá-la, passar pelo pátio. Porque ela andava tão tristemente? Ela era tão bela, com seus longos cabelos negros ondulados que caiam lindamente sobre suas costas, seus olhos castanhos escuros, e sua pele alva que parecia ser a mais delicada das sedas. Suas roupas combinavam com seu rosto e com o lindo tom de sua pele, usava uma blusa preta com uma calça jeans e um tênis preto. Mas ninguém a via, somente ele. Porque só ele a via? Porque ninguém podia mais ver aquela bela fantasma que sempre caminhava por aquele pátio?

Ei cara! Tava olhando pra quem? Pro nada? – Miroku seu amigo tirou-o de seu transe.

Merda Miroku! Tava pensando! – o jovem rapaz que estava pensando disse irritado, o que era de seu feitio.

InuYasha, você é muito estressado! – Miroku retrucou.

Feh! – ele virou a cara, fazendo o amigo balançar a cabeça negativamente.

Olá meninos! – uma jovem garota com os cabelos castanhos presos em um firme rabo de cavalo, os olhos da mesma cor, Sango.

Olá Sangozinha! – Miroku disse sorridente para a garota.

Oi Miroku! - ela deu um selinho no jovem.

Querem parar de se beijar...feh! – InuYasha como sempre resmungou.

Acordou de ovo virado foi? – Sango disse sarcástica.

Humpf!

Vou aceitar isso como um sim. – ela riu da cara dele. – Que ta pegando com ele?

Sei lá! Ta assim desde que tirei ele de seu transe! Pensando em alguma gatinha InuYasha? – Miroku disse malicioso, levando um soco de Sango. – Ai!

Pervertido!

To subindo. – e ele foi sem avisar mais nada, os dois deram de ombros e ficaram lá se namorando.

InuYasha subiu as escadas, pensando novamente nela. Nossa ela era linda, pena não ser real. Suspirou. Entrou na sala e sentou-se em seu lugar esperando o recreio acabar. Iria demorar bastante. Olhou para frente e a viu ali encostada na parede, olhando para o nada lá fora, sorrindo tristemente. De repente ela sumiu.

Droga esqueci a minha bolsa! – uma garota de cabelos negros lisos, os olhos castanhos escuros, a pele alva, idêntica a fantasma que ele vê. Como isso era possível?

Menina... – InuYasha a chamou, e ela se virou.

O que foi? Eu to atrasada! – ela disse arrogante.

Qual o seu nome! – ele perguntou curioso.

Kikyou. Kikyou Higurashi. – e saiu sem dizer mais nada.

Estranho...Será que ela era a bela jovem? Não, não era. Essa tal de Kikyou tinha um olhar frio e mesquinho, mas a "sua" fantasma tinha um olhar triste porem "vivo". Como será que ela morreu? Ele iria fazer de tudo para descobrir.

TRINNNNNN (isso é o sinal de final de recreio, acreditem se quiserem... parece mais telefone u.u)

InuYasha, você ta bem? – Sango perguntou sentando-se atrás dele e Miroku ao lado da carteira dela.

To ótimo.

Certo! – Miroku falou junto com Sango não muito convencidos.

A aula foi passando, mas InuYasha simplesmente não conseguia prestar atenção. Pensava em Kikyou e na fantasma. E ela novamente apareceu e sentou-se ao lado de Kikyou a olhando tristemente. Olhou aquilo confuso, elas eram tão parecidas, mas tão diferentes ao mesmo tempo.

O sinal de termino das aulas soou, fazendo a fantasma desaparecer e Kikyou se levantar apresada.

Vamos InuYasha? – Sango perguntou a ele.

Ah sim! Bora. – ele se levantou, e por ultimo ele pode ver com certeza a fantasma acenado para ele fantasmagoricamente, antes de sumir.

Eles seguiram cada um para sua casa, mas enquanto passava por um grupinho de garotas, uma baixinha de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos claros e outro de cabelos negros e os olhos vermelhos.

Como ela pode matar a Kagome? – a jovem baixa disse.

Faz 5 meses Rin! Já passou. – a de olhos vermelhos a consolou.

InuYasha não escutava, pois já estava longe demais. Muito estranha aquela conversa, mas devia ser uma garota qualquer. Chegou em casa cansado, foi direto para quarto, não sem antes brigar com Sesshou-maru.

CALA A BOCA SESSHOU-MARU! – dizendo isso ele entrou no quarto e deitou-se em sua cama. O que poderia acontecer a partir de agora?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Olaaa! Aqui eh a Let-chan! Espero que gostem dessa fic...foi em um momento de inspiração totalmente louco. Essa fic eh soh minha (Let-chan), mas tb será um pouco da Jessy, pq ela me ajudou nu cap 2...

Bem, eu estou repostando, eh pq sem querer eu deletei... " (muito lenta... ¬¬), bem e ocmo deletei decidi colokar logo o primeiro e o segundo cap...espero q gostem da fic...

Queria agradecer a minha "priminha" Yuki (nick dela aki no Yukina-Samoto), por revisar a minha fic... vlw mesmo!

Bjuxxx...


	2. Flashes

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha não me pertence, e sim a tia Rumiko, mas vcs verão eu irei um dia conseguir ter InuYasha pra mim. Certo isso foi um momento de loucura minha...não percebam.."

**Resumo: **Será que mesmo a vendo, ele poderia te-la?

**Cap 2: **Flashes...

**Espero que gostem dessa fic... boa leitura **

InuYasha, naquela manhã fria de inverno onde o vento forte e as nuvens carregadas cinzas, que denunciavam uma chuva próxima, acordou com uma dor de cabeça horrível, se levantou e mesmo naquele horrível frio, tomou um banho gelado para ver se a dor acabava e acabou. Trocou-se rapidamente não queria se atrasar, mas constatou que ainda eram 6 da manha, e as aulas só começavam as 7.

K'so! – ele resmungou baixinho, enquanto descia as escadas de casa, pegou uma fruta qualquer e sai de casa, andando calmamente para o colégio.

Carros passavam pela rua velozmente, seguindo para o trabalho. Pouca gente na rua, mas o que estavam se protegiam do frio com seus agasalhos. Aquela não era uma manha muito normal.

Alias, nada na vida dele era normal. Primeiro tinha um amigo pervertido e uma amiga maluca. Segundo, o irmão era uma peste e por fim via um fantasma, que era uma jovem.

A ultima coisa era a mais esquisita, ele podia ver um fantasma. Nunca poderia imaginar isso! E se ele pensasse em contar a seus amigos, os únicos que ele tinha, eles iriam rir da cara dele e não iriam acreditar, ou então o internariam em um hospício.

Andou mais um pouco e viu que tinha parado em frente ao portão de seu colégio. Como não tinha reparado que estava andando para lá? Olhou para seu relógio, 6:20 ainda. Entrou no colégio e se sentou em um banquinho ali perto.

Ficou ali sentado, sentindo o vento bater nas arvores e fazerem as folhas farfalharem como um canto triste da morte que chega. Então ali no meio daquele imenso pátio, ele a viu de novo, a viu se aproximar dele e sentar-se ao seu lado.

Qual o seu nome? – ela pergunta pra ele sorrindo belamente.

Inuyasha... – ele responde um tanto atônito. – E o seu.

Kagome. Kagome Higurashi.

Você...Higurashi! – ele falou assustado, o mesmo nome daquela tal de Kikyou.

Conhece a minha irmã? Kikyou? – ela perguntou.

Mais ou menos, só perguntei qual era o nome dela por ser parecida com você. – ele falou.

Ela sorriu triste para ele.

Com anda ela? – ela perguntou.

Não sei lhe dizer, mau falo com ela. – ele falou como se pedisse desculpas.

Tudo bem. É melhor assim. – ela disse a ultima frase em sussurro baixo para que somente ela pudesse ouvir. Mas ele ouviu

Por que?

Porque o que? – ela perguntou confusa.

Por que melhor assim? - confirmou a pergunta

Você vai descobrir quem sabe um dia InuYasha. - quando ela disse seu nome sentiu-se no céu, a voz dela era doce e pronunciando seu nome ficava tão bela.

Não pode me dizer agora? – ele perguntou.

Não! – ela sorriu. – Mas quer saber como morri? – ela falou triste.

Gostaria se não fosse te incomodar. – ele disse.

Não irá. – ela falou. – Eu morri aqui nesse colégio. Há exatamente 5 meses. Foi em uma manha de verão! Eu tinha acabado de voltar da educação física e fui tomar um banho com as minhas melhores amigas, Rin e Kagura.

"Terminei o banho e fomos ficar no pátio, já que o tempo seguinte seria o recreio, ainda faltavam 20 minutos para ele começar, então ficamos conversando, faltando apenas, pelos meus cálculos, cinco minutos para começar o recreio eu ouvir uma arma sendo disparada e sentir a bala entrar dentro do meu corpo, na hora não sentir dor, levei a mão ao meu peito e a ultima coisa que eu ouvi foi o sinal do recreio bater, os alunos saindo de sua sala e eu sorri para as minhas amigas em um ato de adeus".

InuYasha escutava tudo atentamente e quando ela terminou olhou espantado. Quem poderia ter matado ela? Por que a matariam?

Quem lhe matou? – ele perguntou subitamente.

Eu não sei. – ela deu um sorriso enigmático. – Gostaria de ver como eu morri?

Como? – ele perguntou confuso. Ela tocou o braço dele e ele pode ver visões do ocorrido como se fosse um flash back em sua mente.

**Flash Back **

Kagome tinha saído da aula e foi tomar um banho com suas amigas Rin e Kagura. O banho relaxou seus músculos. Terminado o banho se vestiu junto com suas amigas e saíram para o pátio.

Kagome! Porque não ficamos aqui? – perguntou Kagura, ela tinha os cabelos negros presos em um coque e os olhos vermelhos. Onde InuYasha teria visto esses olhos?

Boa idéia Kagura! – disse uma jovem baixinha, com os olhos castanhos e o cabelo solto. InuYasha também já vira aquela menina em algum lugar.

Certo então! – Kagome falou sorrindo. InuYasha ficou maravilhado com o belo sorriso dela, o sorriso dela vivo, energético, doce, amável, meigo.

Elas conversavam animadamente.

E o Kouga, Kagome? – Kagura perguntou com uma certa malicia na voz, fazendo Kagome corar.

InuYasha por um momento sentiu raiva daquele tal de Kouga.

O que tem ele Kagura? – ela disse ainda vermelha.

Não se faça de boba Kagome! – dessa vez foi Rin que falou.

Eu não sei se vou namorar ele! – ela disse encabulada.

As garotas riram da cara de Kagome, enquanto a própria ficava vermelha mais e mais.

Men... – mas ela não pode falar, um barulho de tiro cortou o ar, e as garotas viram a bala passar certeiramente pelo coração de Kagome. A jovem colegial colocou a mão sobre o peito e viu o sangue em suas mãos.

O sinal do recreio acabara de tocar e os alunos que saíram de suas salas presenciaram a morte de Kagome Higurashi, a ultima coisa que ela fez foi sorrir num ato de adeus para as suas amigas e cair com um baque no chão diante do silencio que se formou no pátio.

O vento forte varreu o lugar tomado de silencio e temor. O céu ensolarado se tornou nublado e cinzento.O dia feliz e simples se transformou em algo mórbido e ruim. Quem poderia ter matado aquela bela jovem?

Kagome! – berrou um garoto que estava na multidão, alto com os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto e os olhos azuis, seria ele o tal Kouga?

Chamem uma ambulância! – gritou uma das alunas a alguém.

Em poucos minutos se ouvia a sirene da ambulância. Os médicos a examinaram ali mesmo.

Sinto muito, mas ela morreu. – um dos médicos disse pesadamente. Kouga olhou para o corpo sem vida de sua tão amada Kagome. Mataria o cretino que fez isso com ela!

InuYasha não pode ver direito, mas ao longe duas pessoas observavam a cena com sorrisos satisfeitos nos rostos e...

**Fim do Flash back **

TRIN! (o sinal, que parece um telefone... XDD)

O sinal tocou InuYasha! Tem que ir para a aula! – Kagome o acordou.

Você... – ele balbuciava.

Conversamos um outro dia sobre isso! Agora vá para a aula! – e dizendo isso em um sopro sumiu.

Nesse momento chegavam Sango e Miroku.

InuYasha meu amigo! Chegou cedo! – Miroku falou sorrindo.

É! Madruguei! – ele falou, Sango o olhou de forma estranha, mas depois sorriu.

Vamos entrar? – ela perguntou. – Ou vocês preferem ficar aqui fora e perder a aula?

Aqui fora! – responderam os dois prontamente, Sango fez uma cara indignada.

Vamos para a aula AGORA! – ela falou autoritária, os garotos a seguiram. InuYasha se virou uma ultima vez e pode ver Kagome sorrindo para ele, dando um leve aceno com as mãos.

InuYasha sorriu de volta e se virou para Miroku e Sango que o olhavam curiosos.

Sorrindo pra quem InuYasha? – Sango perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

Pra ninguém. – ele falou, dando de ombros e saiu andando mais à frente dos amigos.

Kagome observava do longe o jovem hanyou seguir entrar no colégio. Suspirou pesadamente.

É InuYasha! Você vai descobrir um dia quem me matou, não está muito longe! – ela falou, olhando para a silhueta que se aproximava rapidamente, a passos largos.

Deu um sorriso irônico, fazendo o vento aumentar de intensidade e as folhas do fichário da pessoa cair. Ela murmurou um palavrão. Catou as folhas e se dirigiu para o colégio.

O que poderia vir a seguir?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Oiiii! O q axaram desse cap?

Bem, esse cap foi feito por mim e pela Jessy, ja que o primeiro foi feito soh por mim, eh...lembram o que eu flei no cap 1...q essa eh uma fic meio minha e dela..entaum..ela me ajuda em alguns caps...entenderam? Bem.. o três jah estah em andamento..espero q gostem...

Kissus... bjuxxx


	3. Certas descobertas

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha não me pertence, e sim a tia Rumiko, mas vcs verão eu irei um dia conseguir ter InuYasha pra mim. Certo isso foi um momento de loucura minha...não percebam.."

**Resumo: **Será que mesmo a vendo, ele poderia te-la?

**Capitulo 3: **Certas descobertas...

**Espero que gostem dessa fic... boa leitura **

"Esse mundo de hipocrisia, esse mundo sem esperanças.

A esperança já foi, só podemos colocar uma mascara para

esconder a realidade que nos abate e fingir que estamos bem,

até quando isso vai durar?"

InuYasha saiu da escola, andando pelas ruas, sem seus amigos. Não tinha visto Kagome depois da aula, o que tinha achado muito estranho.

Ainda estava frio quando ele deixou sua escola, o vento era mais forte e as arvores balançavam furiosamente. Olhou para o céu nublado e não reparou que iria esbarrar em alguém.

-Olha por onde anda idiota! – exclamou uma voz masculina.

-Ei! Não me chama de idiota não, baka. – InuYasha retrucou com raiva. O jovem que tinha caído se levantou e InuYasha pode perceber que era o mesmo garoto que tinha ido socorrer Kagome no dia de sua morte.

-Quem você pensa que é pra me chamar assim? – Kouga disse com desdenho.

-Alguém melhor que você. – InuYasha respondeu.

-Não vou perder meu tempo. – Kouga disse saindo, deixando InuYasha parado, olhando para o nada de novo.

-Esse tal de Kouga vai me pagar, que idiota. – InuYasha resmungou.

Andou mais um pouco e foi parar no parque, sentou-se em um banco ali e deixou-se levar em seus pensamentos, a imagem da doce Kagome sorrindo veio a sua mente. Quem iria ser capaz de matar alguém como ela? E por que ela iria gostar logo do Kouga, que era arrogante e imbecil? Ela gostava dele? Tantas perguntas pairavam sua mente, e não achava respostas para nenhuma delas, o que o irritava.

Vendo que não iria conseguir achar respostas ali e ainda mais no frio, InuYasha decidiu voltar para casa, tomar um banho quente e pensaria sobre isso.

Chegando em casa tomou um banho relaxante e se deitou na cama.

-Casa bonita InuYasha! – disse uma voz conhecida. Ele abriu os olhos que até então estavam fechados e viu Kagome sorrindo divertida a ele.

-O que você ta fazendo aqui? Pensei que só podia ficar no colégio! – ele disse surpreso.

Kagome fez uma careta engraçada.

-Por que vocês, pessoas, acham que nós, fantasmas, só podemos ficar no local onde morremos? A gente também pode sair por ai...

-Desculpe, eu não sabia né? Da um desconto. – ele disse.

-Tudo bem... – ela suspira.

-E ai? Veio me visitar porque? – ele perguntou curioso.

-Não se pode mais visitar um amigo? – ela disse fingindo raiva.

-Pode...Amiga. – ele sorriu para ela.

Ela sentou ao lado dele na cama e o observou.

-Eu encontrei com o Kouga... – ele disse a olhando. Ela arregalou os olhos surpresa.

-E como ele está? – ela disse ainda surpresa.

-Sei lá, não gostei daquele sujeitinho mesmo. – ele resmungou, virando a cara. Ela deu um sorriso.

-Você é irritadinho assim sempre?

-Feh...

-Aceito isso como um sim. – ela deu um meio sorriso.

-Me responde uma coisa... – ele disse ainda de mau humor.

-O que?

-Você ia namorar aquele imbecil? – ele disse sem rodeios.

Ela o olhou com vergonha.

-Por que a pergunta?

-Apenas me responda...Se quiser é claro.

-Não.

-Não?

-É, não, never, jamais, no... – ela disse rindo.

-Por que não?

-Porque eu não gostava dele e o achava meio metido.

-Hum...Você não é idiota... – ele sorriu e ela deu uma gargalhada.

-'Brigada, eu acho.

Ele deu mais uma risada.

-Eu não te vi hoje na saída, onde estava? – ele perguntou depois das risadas.

-Por aí. – ela deu de ombros, ele olhou desconfiado.

-Por aí? – perguntou de volta.

-É, andando, quero dizer flutuando, voando, sei lá, só sei que tava por aí, queria ver o mundo sabe, a muito tempo que não fazia isso. – disse ela.

-Hum, entendi agora! – ele sorriu.

-Bem, InuYasha, eu tenho que ir agora... – diz Kagome com uma certa tristeza na voz.

-Tudo bem, Kagome. A gente se vê amanha. – diz InuYasha.

Kagome da um ultimo sorriso antes de desaparecer. InuYasha suspira longamente. Olhou para o céu e ele já estava escurecendo, o tempo tinha passado rápido enquanto ele estava com Kagome, se levantou, pegou um casaco preto, calçou seu tênis e saiu de casa sem avisar nada a ninguém, queria andar por ai.

Passava pelo mesmo parque de mais cedo, olhou novamente para o céu, agora ele estava em uma tonalidade azul marinho, com poucas nuvens cinzas, a lua cheia encoberta pelas nuvens, seu brilho nem tão luminoso assim, estava sem foco, sem vida, morto.

Andou mais um pouco e ouviu com certa dificuldade vozes atrás de uma arvore dentro do parque, decidiu ir ate lá. Não pode ver direito de onde estava, mas tinham duas pessoas, uma tinha longos cabelos e a outra curtos e era uma criança, as duas pessoas conversavam muito baixo e olhavam para os lados toda hora com medo de que algo viesse pagá-los. Decidiu ir embora dali, não era certo ouvir a conversa dos outros. Saiu sorrateiramente de seu esconderijo e andou devagar ate a entrada do parque. Chegando lá respirou fundo e decidiu voltar para sua casa, olhou mais uma vez para o céu, agora a lua totalmente encoberta sem deixar vestígios de seu brilho, o céu totalmente escuro sem nenhumas estrelas somente com nuvens cinzas carregadas de chuva.

Correu até chegar em sua casa, afinal não queria pegar chuva e ficar resfriado. Assim que entrou em casa um claro ilumina o céu e um estrondo ouvido e depois a chuva desabafa sobre Tókio. Suspirou com alivio e foi direto para o quarto, jogou o casaco na cama e ligou seu computador e logo após conectando a internet.

Foi buscar na cozinha uma latinha de refrigerante e sentou-se em sua cadeira, entrando no site de busca e colocando Kagome Higurashi. Das muitas paginas que apareceram, ele clicou em uma e depois em outra, até tentar achar algo que pudesse ajuda-lo a encontrar o assassino dela.

Um barulho irritante cortou o ar. O garoto de cabelos negros cujo dormia na mesa do computador abriu seus olhos e resmungou.

-K'so! Já deve estar na hora do colégio. – InuYasha se levantou e foi cambaleante ate o banheiro tomar um banho para tentar acordar. Mal dormira a noite, procurando algo que o ajudasse a desvendar o assassinato de Kagome, mas não achara nada, absolutamente nada.

Após o banho, se trocou e desceu para o café, dessa vez estava morrendo de fome.

-Bom dia aberração. – disse Sesshou-maru, assim que InuYasha pôs os pés na cozinha.

-Feh, não enche Sesshou-maru. – resmungou o irmão.

-Meninos, sem brigar. – entrou na cozinha uma mulher de aparência jovem, mas um pouco cansada, com um sorriso doce.

-Bom dia mãe... – disse InuYasha, cansado.

-Bom dia Izayoi. – disse Sesshou-maru friamente. InuYasha o olhou com raiva.

-InuYasha, querido... – a mãe sorriu. – Não precisa ficar com raiva, o Sesshou-maru não gosta de mim...Tudo bem filho. – InuYasha bufou em resposta e começou a tomar seu café.

O silencio reinou na mesa. InuYasha se levantou.

-Estou indo mãe. – fala olhando para sua mãe.

-Vá com Kami-sama querido... – a mulher sorriu ao filho. InuYasha deu um pequeno sorriso e saiu de casa.

Ele andava pelas ruas de Tókio sem vontade, não queria ir para o colégio, não queria encontrar seus amigos, ter que esconder deles o que sabia sobre Kagome Higurashi, mas teria que ir para o colégio, ter que agüentar mais um dia de aula monótono...Mais um dia de aula de pura chatice, mas o que era bom naquele colégio é que ele poderia ver Kagome mesmo que os outros o achassem um maluco por falar sozinho, a única coisa boa era que Kagome estava lá.

Andou mais um pouco e reparou que não se encontrava na porta do colégio e sim no parque, por que raios ele estava ali? Mas...Quando observou bem, viu novamente as duas pessoas de ontem, conversando em sussurros baixos novamente, como se tivessem medo de que alguém os ouvisse, mas...Por que? O que aquelas duas figuras escondiam? Não contendo a curiosidade, Inu-Yasha foi até uma arvore que desse para ouvir a conversa.

-Ninguém vai descobrir... – falou a menina baixinha.

-Mas...Se descobrirem? – falou a mais alta.

-Naraku nunca falha...Agora eu tenho que ir... – disse a criança, desaparecendo em um piscar de olhos.

A jovem olhou para os lados nervosa como se temesse algo muito grave. Inu-Yasha não viu nada de estranho naquilo e então resolvido de que não deveria estar ali e sim no colégio, correu saindo do parque e indo para o colégio, esperando encontrar seus amigos...E...Kagome.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Olááááááá...genteeee...desculpa msm a demora...eh q eu tava meio sem idéias pra fic..! ç.ç

Masss...estou de voltaaa..! o/ E prometo atualizar a fic o mais rápido possível..!Mas por favor gente...deixem reviewsss! Elas são importantes pra mim...

Ahhh...eu sei que o capitulo naum tah lah essas coisas...mas vai melhorar...eh q eu perdi mei q o rumo...mas o próximo vai ser bem melhor viu! XDD

Bem..vou indoo..! Brigada a todos pelas reviews...adoro mto elasss...nhaaa...v

Kissus, kissus e Ja ne!


End file.
